


Sweet Tooth

by QueenPlatypus



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Couch Sex, F/M, Love, Magic Fingers, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus
Summary: Ethan has a sweet tooth and she's the sweetest thing ever.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 10





	Sweet Tooth

It was well known that Hailey could fall asleep everywhere since, while being on a trip in Greece with her friends and being drunk one evening, she parted from them and fell asleep on the steps of a church. At that time, her friends have been looking around all night for her only for a local to point them in the right direction and today, it still was a hilarious memory from that vacation.

It didn’t take Ethan long before he found out about this ability of hers. Working together in the Diagnostics team meant many things and promiscuity with every team member because of the long hours, the shared trips to go see a patient and other little events like that. So when he entered the office some night, around 2 AM, and saw her asleep while she had been sitting on the floor, her back against the wall with a patient’s folder open on her thighs, he understood then she didn’t need any conditions to fall asleep. From that point on, he started to notice it more and found it… Really sweet.

It was not only this habit of hers. It was her. Simply her. From the day they met, Ethan knew this was going to be different than anything he had ever done before. Sure, he didn’t want to admit it at first, but now… He knew. He was certain.

She was sweet… And he had a sweet tooth.

And upon seeing her lazily twirling a finger around her clit, with only one of his shirts thrown on her shoulders while she was laying on his couch… He suddenly had a craving for sweets.

The sight took him by surprise. She finished an hour before him and hinted that she would be waiting at home with a surprise for him. At the time, he had no precise idea of what she meant, but now…

“Christ, Hailey…” He said, dropping his bag to the floor.

Upon hearing him, she twitched a little, but smiled with a very satisfied expression, not stopping her actions at all. He didn’t know where to look. At her fingers working her up? At her breasts? At the bliss on her face? Everything was just too good of a sight to pass on.

“Ethan…” She moaned.

Her breath twitched and he noticed her hand pick up speed while the other shot up on one of her boobs, pinching and massaging the nipple. She gasped, now rolling her hips against her hand. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, but she forced herself to keep staring at him while she pleasured herself. Ethan himself could feel her arousal as blood started to shot up in his crotch. He was fairly certain his eyes were darkening significantly while his breathing started to grow heavy.

With trembling hands, he undid the buttons of his shirt, letting it fall off his shoulders before he unbuckled his belt. As he crept closer to the beautiful woman, he threw his shoes away, not bothering to know where he sent them. But then, she reached her climax, making him stop short as he watched her ride the waves of her orgasm, catching her breath and closing her eyes, satisfaction written all over her features.

Lazily, she turned her head towards him, a tiny yawn coming from her lips. She threw one of her hands above her head, the other drawing little circles on her naked hip.

“Well, guess I’m off to bed, now. I’m sure I’ll…”

“I’m sorry, what?”

She smirked.

“True, I could just… sleep here. Good night.”

She startled to settle on the couch more comfortably, but before she could close her eyes, Ethan closed the distance and climbed on her. She momentarily stopped breathing upon seeing his burning gaze on her. He brought up one hand to cup one of her cheeks, making sure he had her gaze set on him.

“Do you really believe I’ll just… dismiss you for the night after that teasing?”

She gulped, but still remained in her role.

“I’ve had a long day… You know? I’m feeling really, _really_ sleepy. And your body is warm… Feels like a blanket, if you’re asking me.” She said, with a fake pout.

He stared at her, something flashing in his eyes. Hailey now knew him long enough to know he just had an idea. She shivered as he lowered his face towards her, only stopping when their noses touched.

“Well then… Let me make sure you get a good night of sleep, yes?”

In one moment, he attached his lips to hers, ravishing her mouth with his tongue. She moaned, slipping her arms around his neck to bring him closer as he slid his own on her waist, making sure they were pressed one against the other. Instinctively, she started to roll her hips against his, but he stopped her at the same time he came for air. He ducked, coming for her ear.

“No, let me. Just… sit back and relax. I’ll take care of you.” He said before nipping her earlobe.

“Oh… Okay…”

He pressed his lips on her cheek, then traced her jaw before descending on her collarbone. As he went lower to settle on one breast, he let his hands wander lower, lower. His fingers ran on her thighs, making her gasp in delight and anticipation before he finally reached the spot aching for him. She gasped, the feeling of his tongue sweeping around her nipple along with his fingers numbing her clit making her tremble. She slid her hands into his hair, slightly pulling as she started to slowly roll her hips against his fingers, already desperate for more attention, for more friction, for more heat.

Ethan took the hint, she could feel it in his smile pressed against her body. He stopped his ministrations, taking her hands in his to put them at either sides of her head. Then, he settled her legs on his shoulders, his hands pressed at her sides as he started to kiss her stomach, tracing circles with his tongue and continuing his descent. She moaned, his hands on her giving her an anchor to the fact he was here, that this was real in every point of view.

But at the moment… The anticipation killed her. He was his turn to tease her, it seemed. He was kissing her inner thighs, but did his best to stay away from the place she wanted him most. She moaned his name, made an effort to lift her hips up from the couch to make him understand, but… he still didn’t approached her like that. She groaned, slightly frustrated.

“Please… Ethan… I need you.”

He looked up at her, a devilish grin printed across his face.

“You do, do you?” He asked, settling his hand there.

She gasped and nodded. But still, he didn’t move.

“Yes… I… I do. Please… _Please_ touch me.” She begged.

Once his fingers made contact with her clit, she sighed, her eyes closing and relishing in the sensation only him could bring. The fire in her stomach ignited once more, with more fuel than it had when it was only her fingers. Then again, he stopped, which earned him a frustrated groan. She looked at him, her brows furrowed in question.

“I actually have a better idea than touching you, if you’ll indulge me.”

“For fuck’s sake, Ethan… Just do it!”

He chuckled, looking at her tenderly.

“You see… I’ve also been craving some sweetness…”

He pressed his lips against her, sending a thrill to her head. He looked up to her again, his lips not too far away from her. In fact, when he spoke up, she could feel his warm breath against her.

“May I have a taste?” He whispered, just loud enough to be heard by her.

She nodded, desperate, but he didn’t move. Frankly, she was starting to get annoyed by his teasing, but still… She wanted him so bad that she gave him exactly what he was waiting for.

“Yes… Taste me.”

With a nod, he attached his lips to her lower ones, earning a gasp from her as he started to slide his tongue against her slit, both of his hands settling on each thigh. She gasped, her hands gripping at the couch to stay still while her eyes closed shut. She threw her head back and let out a breathy moan as he latched his mouth on her clit, sucking on it, biting gently on it.

“Y-Yes… Just… Just like that…”

“You like that?” He asked, still against her.

“I _love_ that…” She breathed out.

She could feel him smile again, but the encouragement from her made him keep going, eventually adding one finger, then two inside her. Sliding in and out in the rhythm he had established with his tongue.

“Ethan…” She moaned.

He ravished her with his tongue, never leaving a spot out. She rolled her hips, trying to press closer to his perfect mouth, to indulge in that bliss even more. She started to moan more often, mumbling some words, but clearly speaking his name every time she felt like saying it.

Ethan lifted his free hand, trusting her legs would not slip off his shoulders, and pressed it on her left breast. Slowly, he took care of it, massaging it, squeezing it, pinching the nipple. The more friction added, the more she would gasp, tremble, and worship him. She bent one leg, setting her foot against him instead. Now, as much as she tried, she could not keep her eyes opened. They shut closed, her mouth staying open instead as she let out her moans that started to come out more frequently now.

She rolled her lips more often too, and he noticed it. Ethan indulged, tasting her more hungrily, more passionately. From what she could feel, he was insatiable, not ever parting from her, not ever stopping what he was doing. It seemed she wasn’t the only one worshipping him… He was worshipping her just as much, maybe more.

Her hips were almost never on the couch, now, always rolling into his mouth. She gasped, feeling yet another orgasm paving its way.

“Ethan… I… Ah… I’m going…”

“Come for me, sweet, sweet girl.”

She finally managed to open her eyes, staring right into his blue ones that sparkled with lust, with desire, with love _only_ for her. And from that point, she couldn’t hold on any longer.

“… Yes! Ethan!”

She let out the most powerful moan yet and he eased her in, not stopping his actions as long as she rode her orgasm. Only when he was sure she was fully done, he stopped and shifted. He got up, first licking her juices from his lips followed by the one on his fingers. Watching him do so, she was breathless, but then, he smiled and she couldn’t help but replicate it as he collected her in his arms.

“So… I hope you enjoyed yourself.”

She sighed.

“I really did. Thank you.”

Letting out a yawn, she settled against him.

“Now… I can fall asleep… But… Can you?”

“With everything you gave me? I definitely can. My sweet tooth is very satisfied.”

She giggled, closing her eyes as she laid her head on his chest, pressing a kiss against it.

“I love you…”

Her eyes shut and, in less than a second, he could hear her snore already. He chuckled, pressing a kiss on her hairline as he let his hand touch her back.

“I love you too. So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was me, for one rare instance sinning. Seeing I'm not that much into sex irl because I'm mostly asexual until the right person comes along, I hope it didn't show that much because, well... Ethan might be fictional, but if he was real, I'd totally hit that, let's be honest.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
